Shivering From Your Touch
by greenconstant
Summary: This is a sequel to Heritage or My Heart! Reed and Jacob's daughter Sapphire Carly Black is all grown up and even though she has imprinted on Seth Clearwater's son, Simon she finds herself attracted to Emmett Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is a sequel to Heritage of My Heart, so I suggest read that one first. This is a continuation and hell of a lot better writing and organized than the prequel to this.**

* * *

**Shivering Fom Your Touch**

**Chapter One**

**(Sapphire)**

The moment I slammed the door to my house and got into the car with my best friend Maggie, we both let out a huge breath.

Maggie asked, "Did your parents freak when you told them about the Cullens?"

I gave her my infamous stare, "Do you think I left them enough time to even speak?"

She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, "True. Very true Saph."

"I am seventeen and I can't even get a freaking driver's license. There is something wrong this picture."

Maggie scolded, "Stop complaining. Think of it as your personal chauffeur."

I laughed in a stern uptight way, "Shut up, I am just nervous."

"Bout Emmett?" Maggie tried to seductively wriggle her eyebrows.

A cold chill ran down my spine, "Basically yeah."

"It's freaking 2027 and I am seventeen. The time has come for me to become a woman," I shouted loudly in the car.

Maggie lit up a cigarette, "Sapphire don't be getting ideas in your head about fairy tale first times because if you do, you will be disappointed," then she whispered the last part, "trust me."

We stopped talking after Maggie said those karmic bound to happen to me two words. She has now cursed me. Damn her and damn curses. They make me feel low as if I am whore to think about giving it up. Might as well since I am going to go to college and be tempted by steamy, hot guys. Yum! Plus mom told me she was my age when she lost it and after a rave. Hard to believe she partied that hard back in the day.

About a mile ahead Maggie's lights come upon cars parked in the woods. She drives more slowly and pulls off to the side and parks beside a red Grand Am. After we get out she popped the trunk and both of us carried a box of beer. I see Darren waving at me, a red cup of liquor in his right hand. Don't worry Darren is gay. My gay best friend, it is just wonderful having one.

He smiled at me and gets in my face, "Your steamboat is over there."

I gave him a kiss on both cheeks like the French, "Thank you darling. How could I live without you?"

"You couldn't that's the point," and he slapped my butt as I walked up to Emmett. I pulled at the sleeves of my shirt in shyness. Then suddenly the shyness goes away and is replaced with confidence.

I could hear Emmett lightly scold Jasper, "Jazz..."

"Just helping," he said as he shrugged his shoulders then whisked Alice off to some part of the woods.

I squeaked "Hey Emmett."

A grimace is folded on his face, "Hello Sapphire."

His face looked pained, as if he did not want to chat with me. My heart dropped, and then I guess he could see my discomfort and grinned at me with those magnificent teeth.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I seem to grimace at beautiful girls."

My cheeks flushed with heat, "Oh," is all I could muster. How stupid and lame am I? He called me beautiful and all I can say is "oh". I mentally slapped myself.

"Want me to get you a beer?" He asked as he lead me to the cooler of ice cold beer. Emmett popped two with his bare hands and I swear I sighed. I think he heard because his lips curved upward just slightly. "Lets take a walk," he took my hand and led me where noise dwindled.

God, his hands were freezing that I shuddered at his touch. He seemed not to notice, but squeezed my warm hand as if he never gets warm enough. The roughness, manliness, and size of them fell perfectly align with my small and skinny one. Two different shapes that seemed to coexist well.

I asked him as he led me deeper into the forest, "You're not going to get us lost, are you?"

"Maybe that's my plan," he turned and answered me.

It should have sounded creepy, but his voice had a playful tenor tone and it roped me in like a lasso.

My heart thumped outrageously in my chest. I kept telling myself to shut the noise down or the whole wide world could hear it.

As if coming out of thin air a headache exploded throughout my head. I stopped and my hands flew to my head. My fingers traced my forehead and it felt scorching hot. A sickening and tightening body ache floated in out of my bones that it hurt to just a step back. Emmett touched me to see if I was alright and flinched from his contact.

I asked him in a groan, "Don't touch me."

"You kind of reek," he said.

My bluish gray eyes grew wide in terror and I stuttered, "I-I-I ha-v-ha-have to go," and went stumbling back the way we came and I screamed into the night air, "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME!"

I saw the bonfire and leaned on a tree with my hand holding me up. Simon had to be here somewhere. I called out, "Simon! Simon!"

People stared at me strangely as sweat dripped from my pores. In a more frantic voice I yelled, "SIMON! SIMON HARRY CLEARWATER!"

A boy the same age as me came from the otherside of the clearing. He ran to me and touched my face, "Sophie," he whispered.

I choked out, "Its not supposed to happen to me. It's too late in the game."

His blue eyes from his mother and his lanky black hair from his father. His intense eyes bounce off with a weird contrast from his russet color skin. With one swoop he threw me bridal style in his arms.

In my ear he whispered clearly, "I imprinted on you Sophie. You can and will not turn into a wolf."

God what am I doing? I am bonded to Simon. If I break his imprint, he will forever be broken. A living corpse, at my expense. Flirting with Emmett had been a mistake. There is no way around it, I belong to Simon.

On the way to the reservation back to my house, Simon speeded the whole way there. Not minding that if we crashed I would be dead. As he braked, the tires squealed and my Mom and Dad came flying out of the house.

Dad asked Simon, "What's the matter Simon?"

Simon opened the passenger side door and gently carried me to the door as he answered Jacob, "She has a fever Jake."

Dad straigtened up and walked alongside Simon. When he glanced at his wife, my mother, he held an ominous look. You just knew he never wanted me to go through this. By this time I was on the couch with blankets wrapped around me.

Dad kneeled down to me as I shook uncontrollaby, "You have to fight it Sapphire," his hands were placed on my face, "you must fight it."

With my jaws clenched tight in place all I could was nod my head. Then I fell away, piece by piece.

Want To Go On=============================================================


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Long story short: Toshiba died and got a new computer which is why I haven't updated in forever. Please forgive me!**

* * *

**Shivering From Your Touch**

**Chapter Two**

**(Emmett)**

She ran off when I said she reeked. How could I be so damn stupid? First off she's a Black. I dated her mother, Reed, about seventeen years ago. Jacob would certainly kill me, she's a Black, and I told her she reeked.  
I slapped myself. No, literally I did. It was late for the Quileute's to change at seventeen, but she had the symptoms. Plus she reeked. That is why she ran off. Stupid, stupid me.  
Edward clipped my shoulder, "Indeed it was."  
I shrugged him, "Shut up and go watch your child."  
With a warning in his voice Edward spoke, "Emmett."  
"Fine. Sorry. How is Nessie anyway?"  
"She's fine, told me she loves Oxford University but cannot wait to come home," he said flatly.  
Alice admitted, "Don't worry she doesn't change, because I can see her clearly."  
"Thanks," Emmett and Edward both said dryly.  
Emmett asked Alice in a slight annoyance, "Could you sometimes at least let us be surprised?"  
Alice giggled as she pranced around Jasper, "What would be the fun in that?"  
Carlisle came in with grace. Blood was all over his hands.  
Edward asked him, "How is our newest member of our clan?"  
"Exceptionally well," Carlisle replied, "had to kill a bunny for her, so she would not relapse."  
I joked trying to make light of the situation, "I mean human blood is fantastic."  
Alice shook her head, "Emmett you are retarded."  
Everyone seemed to disappear, all except Edward.  
I annoyingly asked, "What Edward?"  
"You can't do this to Seth," he warned me for the second time.  
"Do you think I am trying to?" I asked, kind of pissed that he would think that I would like to do this to Seth. Hell, we all love that kid. We still call him a kid even though he's an adult now.  
Edward reminded me of what I already knew, "Seth is our friend, even to this day. His son imprinted on Sapphire."  
I tried to vouch for the treachery that I was embarking on, "Its-Its that she's the first girl that I've been attracted to since Rose."  
"I know," Edward calmly said, "but Seth will never forgive us, and we all value his friendship."  
I growled, "She just smells so, so, so GOOD."  
Edward's brows furrowed in. He knew then that whoever Sapphire picked would forever live a life of loneliness. A life filled of sorrow and immortality. A life filled of no love whatsoever.  
Being harsh and overboard Edward clasped my throat and snarled, "Break Simon's imprint and you will leave him a life of solitude. He will never forget her, she is like a part of his soul now and without it he might as well be damned."  
"B-but."  
One word made me shudder in fright, "Forever."  
Then he threw me against the floorboards, leaving me sprawled out. I ran my hands through my hair and blew out a sigh. One that was filled with thoughts and decisions. Simon might as well be my nephew. Fuck, I was there when he imprinted on Sapphire. His eyes grew and I swear on my life a twinkle shone through his eyes. Then they glazed over in a deep haze and when he came to he grabbed Sapphire and planted one right on her lips. Even then she smelled wonderful. Was this how Jacob felt when Reed picked me over him, back in those overly complicated days? Yet, he still had not imprinted on her.  
Something felt off kilter. A sense that the whole house felt because when I blinked they all stood before me: Esme, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, Bella and our newest recruit Lashay.  
Alice spaced out and recited, "Oh God Bella they have your goddaughter."  
Bella whimpered, "Sapphire?"  
"Yes," Alice said.  
"Where," Bella demanded.  
Alice peered into Bella's golden eyes, "The Cliff, your cliff."  
Carlisle ordered Lashay, "Stay put."  
Lashay nodded in agreement and then the rest of the coven ran like the speed of lightening.  
They all reached the cliff, including the wolves Seth, Simon, Leah, Embry, Quil, Paul, Sam, Jared, and others I don't know or remember.  
Jacob roared, "Give me back my daughter!"  
The vampire cackled, "I am the reincarnation of Jane."  
Reed fell to her knees in shock and tugged on the sleeves of Jacob. She moved forward, fear not written on her face, "Jane you don't need to do this. You don't want her, you really want me."  
"Correction you wanted family, so none you shall have," and with fierce speed her fangs sunk into Sapphire's neck.  
Convulsing, Jacob turned into his russet colored wolf and ran after the Jane Reincarnation. She tossed Sapphire off the cliff and Simon ran after her in wolf form, howling as he disappeared off the edge.  
Everyone could hear the bone curdling screams as the venom spread in Sapphire's veins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shivering From Your Touch**

**Chapter Two**

**(Sapphire)**

An icy chill ran up my spine as I crashed into the sea. There I think I died and the venom easily dispersed now. Yet something else was trying to override the vampire venom, the wolf blood. The wolf blood, did not want the vampiric venom inside me, so it had to compromise. For it to live, both must co-exist. My eyes burned open as I gasped for breath. Water spitting up from my mouth as my lungs began to work again.

Simon's hair matted to his face and he cooed softly, "Oh Sophie."

His cooing felt weird, as if my appearance has changed. Like I was the freak of nature. When Mom and Dad got to me, he sank his knees into the sand and cried. He actually cried, even in front of the Cullen's'. Wait the Cullen's'? What in the world are they doing here? All of them besides and Lashay. Dr. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, and Emmett.

I tried to sit up, but my hands felt off. When I peered down at them claws were there for fingernails. Oh God had turned into a wolf, but no hair. My mouth gaped open and I only felt two razor sharp teeth, like a vampire all the rest were sharp, but not as sharp as those two.

**You're okay** Simon said to me in my head.

I asked him **What's happening to me?**

Edward answered me this time, except out loud, "Seems like you were getting rid of the wolf stage, but when fake Jane bit you it sent your gene pool into a frenzy colliding with the vampiric venom. Your blood could not override it so the gene and the venom conjoined. To become one."

I breathed, "Holy shit."

Mom scolded, "Sapphire Carly do not curse."

"Sorry," I muttered, "so you mean to tell me I am half vampire and half wolf?"

Carlisle stepped in this time, "Yes, it would seem this way."

I cursed again, "Holy Shit."

"Sapphire," Mom raised her voice higher.

I sighed not meaning it, "Sorry."

Simon said the sweetest thing, "It doesn't matter to me Sophie, I still love you."

Dad finally got up from his kneeling position, "Well this is a first."

I chuckled once, "No shit."

Right as Mom was about to say something Dad chimed in, "Oh Reed let the girl off this one time."

Mom settled, "Fine, but only for tonight."

Dad turned to Carlisle, "What are we going to do?"

"She's one-of-a-kind; she's going to be a hand full."

Dad boomed in laughter, "What Black isn't?"

Emmett piped, "Ain't that the truth."

Then Dad glared, I swear he wanted to tear Emmett's head off for that comment. I was still dazed and confused here.

I slowly asked the Cullen's, "So you all are vampires?"

"Except Renesmee," Bella reminded them, "she's half vampire half human an abomination like you."

A fake smiled came across my face, "Thanks that makes me feel loads better."

Mom revealed, "You shouldn't talk to your godmother like that."

"What," I choked out and surprisingly some more water came out also.

Bella grinned, "Yep it is the truth."

Carlisle checked my body temperature as he spoke, "And I am your godfather. That is where you get your middle name from, from me."

I couldn't cry, so I began cracking up, "You've got to be kidding me?"

He announced, "Her outside temperature is exceedingly hot, but I can tell her core insides are cold. It seems the two are joining well."

Mom sighed, "That's good."

"But I would like for Sapphire to stay the night at our house, just for good measure," he said his advice.

Dad started to protest, "I respect you Carlisle, but I don't think that's going to be a good idea."

"No Carlisle don't listen to my foolish husband, she'll go," Mom gave Dad the death glare.

Simon added, "Plus I'll stay with her Jake."

Dad gritted his teeth, "Fine."

I felt like a three year old who just had a bad nightmare. Dad would come in and soothe me back to sleep, "Daddy I'm scared."

He bent down and kissed my forehead and said only to me, "You haven't called me that in years."

I clung to my Daddy, "Please don't let them take me, I am so so scared."

"I know you are Softie, but you gotta be brave. Gotta be a Black," he used my old nickname. The name that he only calls me.

I shook my head, "Okay I'll go," then Simon helped me up as he guided me to Emmett's jeep.

We were placed in the backseat and my head rested on Simon's shoulder. His neck crevice held my head in a hug. It felt right, but as I gazed into the rearview mirror I saw Emmett staring at me with his daunting red eyes. They told a story of an unrequited love, one that has not happened, at least not yet.

Want To Go On=========================================================


	4. Chapter 4

**Shivering Fom Your Touch**

**Chapter Three**

**(Emmett)**

As I stared at her through the rearview mirror I could feel Edward's warning ringing through my head. Yet something made me bound to her. The smell of her blood smelled divine but also repulsive at the same time. It made me want her even more. Our eyes met and a shiver ran down her spine and I chuckled silently to myself.

We get to our house and I opened the door for Simon who carried Sapphire into the house. There was no turning back from my feelings, God knew that I was going to Hell the minute I was born and stealing someone's imprint would not help the factor of me going either.

Sapphire was going to be on the Volturi's list, they find out everything. She seemed to be the perfect candidate to be a half-breed because even in her abominal state she still looked gorgeous. Her eyes rimmed red, but her irises were the same blue-grey color her Mother has. When she opened her mouth all her teeth had a canine look to them, but her real canine teeth were longer and sharper than the others. Claws were on her fingers and feet and seemed to still connect with Simon through the head thing they do. She was beautiful in the most unusual way.

With Edward's low growl he snapped me out of my thinking trance. He hissed, "Stop it now Emmett!"

"Get out of my head Edward," I snapped back at him.

His face faltered, "I know it will probably be the hardest thing for you to put your feelings on the back burner, but Simon cannot live without her," he reminded me again, "remember when Aro kidnapped Reed to find out information on Nessie and how broken up Jake was? Hell he was not the same Jake we know."

I tried to make him understand my point of view, "And do you remember when you first smelled Bella? You went fog hog crazy and when she got bitten by James and all those emotions you went through? That is how I feel about Sapphire. It's been creeping on me for a few years now. I thought I could let it pass for Simon, but it's becoming more and more unbearable as each day goes by."

Edward put a hand on my shoulder, "Emmett I did not know this is how you felt."

"That's because I kept it a secret," I told him and turned to go up to my room. These are the times I wish I could go to sleep. Forget about the messed up situation that I am about to put myself in.

In a whirlwind someone now stood in my room. Long and behold it was none other than the perfect specimen, Sapphire Carly Black.

She gasped, "It's weird getting the hang of this fastness."

"It is," I agreed and stood up to face her, "you know what helps me?"

Sapphire laughed, "Nope, but I would like it if you showed me."

"Okay," I replied and gathered her face in my hands, she breathed heavily. Her heart rate stopping and then going, it was an abnormal heart rate but it turned me on.

With my right two fingers I slid them down her face, then her neck, and stopped above the crevice of her chest. I realized that she had held her breath and slowly released the air from her mouth.

"Just relax and think slowly to move slowly," I told her, but I don't think she was listening.

Her head came to my chest and her doe eyes searched mine and whispered, "Don't do this to me Emmett."

"Do what?" I asked. Knowing full well what I was doing.

She answered back, "Don't make me choose."

I stuttered, "I-I-I'm not making you choose."

As she bit her lip she said, "Yeah not yet."

I strode up next to her and held her face in my hands firmly, "I love Simon, I don't think I could do that to him."

"Think?" Sapphire half asked me and herself. "Emmett think isn't good enough. We're bound to each other and if I leave, God only knows the pain Simon will be in."

Simon stood in the doorway and joked, "Am I interrupting something?"

I let go of Sapphire's face and she gave him a reassuring smile, "No. Nothing is going on. I was just coming back down actually," and she walked over to him and clasped their hands together as they left my room.

Their voices carried and I could hear their conversation and Simon asked her, "So what were you and Emmett talking about."

"About my new found speediness," she answered.

Simon said, "Oh really? Because by the looks of it, it seemed as if he was hitting on you."

Nervously Sapphire giggled, "God no! Emmett could never love me as you do."

"That I do know," Simon told her and I could hear his lips press against her neck. I could sense the guilt in Sapphire because I could feel mine.

Alice flashed before me, "Emmett?"

In an annoyed voice, "Yes Alice?"

"I just had a vision. It's blurry but a vision nonetheless," she stopped there.

"And of what," I encouraged to keep going.

Alice seemed jittery, well more jittery than usual, "You're going to end up killing Simon and having Seth blame you forever."

"Don't be ridiculous," I told Alice.

She hissed, "Keep going the way you're going and it will."

"Why does everyone keep trying to tell me how to live my life?" I yelled at her.

Alice peered up at me in sadness, "Because Em sometimes you have to sacrifice the things you love, so someone else doesn't have to."

I grabbed her wrists tightly, "I literally can't sacrifice her," and I sniffed the air and could smell her from the distance. It immediately calmed me down and even Alice could tell.

"Emmett I see that you already made your choice, but remember this is a dark tunnel and you can run into anything."

I assured, "I know Alice, I know."

You May Go On================================================================


	5. Chapter 5

**Shivering From Your Touch**

**Chapter Four**

**(Sapphire)**

Simon led me outdoors. The smell of the woods is gingerly and pine made me feel at ease.

"Emmett is getting close to you," he randomly said.

I rolled my eyes, "Simon I belong to you."

"That does not mean you do not have feelings for him," Simon countered.

I gritted my teeth, "You're being ridiculous."

"Am I," is all Simon asked and left it at that.

By that time I reverted back to my old self. The normal me. At least all except my eyes. Red still rimmed the outside of my blue-grey irises. To make sure he trusted me I clasped our hands together. Then he raised my hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. It was as if we had been going out for years. The sweetest affection, I loved when he did that, and he knew it.

Simon stuttered, knowing that these words killed him as they came out, "You scare me Sophie. Dad taught me not to fear vampires, but I fear you."

My throat closed, "Simon please don't. I couldn't bear it if you did."

He tried to explain, "Not so much of the vampire you. I fear that I'll lose you, your love."

They sliced through me, "You know I love you, always."

"I can sense it Sapphire. I can sense Emmett's want for you. I don't know how I did not notice until now."

Scared I uttered, "I sensed it. And I almost did something reckless at the bonfire."

"Sophie, no," Simon gasped.

My lips quivered, "I know were not together, together. But I wanted him too Simon, even now," and so inaudible that even Simon had to tilt his head I continued, "I still do."

Rage and fear flowed through his eyes. Never have I seen rage in Simon's eyes, but there they were and in plain sight.

I begged, "Please don't hate me!"

"I can never hate you," he said in disgust.

I replied with a frown, "Your eyes disagree."

Simon aggravated now said, "You'll fall in love with him and choose him and I'll be the one shattered."

I wish I could have been angrier with him, but something scratched at my throat. All of a sudden I became hungry. My fingers pawed at my neck and I grabbed Simon by the shirt collar. With him in my right hand I banged his back hard against the tree. He was helpless against me, I seemed stronger. The best qualities of both wolf and vampire. Simon did not want to turn, did not want to draw attention. My grip tightened around his neck now and I sniffed him. The vein in his neck convulsed and I licked my lips in thirst.

Simon tried to negotiate," Sophie it's me. It's your Simon," the sad thing about negotiating with a new vampire, you can't, because the thirst overcomes the mind. With my tongue I glided it up and down his neck. Fear showing in his eyes and that is when I loosened my grip and he fell to the ground in a thud. My hands flew to my mouth in shock. I was becoming dizzy though. Simon gathered me in and threw my arms around his shoulders and we walked slowly back to the Cullen's mansion. Twenty feet away Simon called out to Carlisle.

Simon said only this to him, "She's thirsty."

I could see Carlisle's eyes grow wide, wishing that I did not get this quality of being a vampire. Edward swiftly came through the back door and held a rabbit. He snapped its neck just right so the blood oozed out. In a flash I grabbed the rabbit from him and sunk my teeth into the poor rabbit's neck. The blood flowed down my throat and it tasted so good, yet it felt as if I was not getting what I wanted. I drained the animal dry and after I was finished I still did not feel full. But I gazed up to meet Simon's eyes and disgust was written all over his face. Not the fact that I am a vampire, but on how I just devoured that helpless rabbit. I turned to the sink and saw my reflection in the window. I jumped at my own self. How rabid my demeanor seemed. My hair was wild, unruly curly, and all of my teeth were sharpened and my already canine teeth extremely long, my hands and feet were basically claws, and my eyes were rimmed fire red. The only calm feature was my bluish grey eyes if you could look past the scarlet rimming them.

Simon accidently spilled, "God Sophie."

Tears fell from my eyes and I ran as far and fast as I could, but I bumped into Lashay.

"What's wrong," she asked me while lifting my head so she could look at me.

I barely choked out, "Simon, Simon thinks I'm a freak of nature."

Lashay was around my age seventeen or eighteen when she got turned, so I knew that she would understand what I was going through.

"Trust me girl no he doesn't," and then she sat me on her couch. I did not know I even made it to her room, which was on the second floor.

I shook my head in protest, "You didn't see his face when I sucked all the blood out of that rabbit."

"He's a wolf. He doesn't understand how the thirst works for us. To them it is gross and immoral, but to us it is the one thing that keeps us alive," she tried to comfort me.

I began choking up again, "I almost. I almost bit him."

Lashay rubbed my shoulders, "Don't get bent out of shape Sapphire. At least you didn't kill him," and she avoided eye contact with me. I wanted to ask, but it felt too personal.

She smiled, "Its ok I'll tell you."

"How did you know?" I asked Shay.

"I can feel what you feel. I'm an empath. I had just turned and went back to where I lived as if it was normal. My boyfriend of two years took me to our usual spot and then the thirst came. I sucked him dry," she winced and I could see the terrible pain she felt and still feels, "there was no reviving him. Just plain cold death that I delivered, but I don't think he suffered. It was more of a blissful bite than anything."

"Oh Lashay," I hugged her and she embraced me back.

"See you'll be okay," she grinned.

I began to make my way to the stairs when Emmett appeared, "Hey how are you holding up?"

My mouth tightened, "Fine."

He could sense my tension and sadness flickered through his eyes. As he reached out to me, I instinctively relaxed as if I had been here before. Emmett wrapped me into a hug and squeezed me tight as his hand knotted in my hair, he whispered something he should not have, "You were always the one."

In a flash I stepped away from him, "What did you just say?" Even though I knew exactly what he just said.

"Nothing," he quickly sputtered and it killed him.

Lightly in a threatening tone I added, "Better be," and stalked off to find Simon.

There was no way I could leave Simon. Imprints aren't made to be broken. They never had and no one would want to risk that. Not even me.

I found Simon sitting on the top stair of the porch and I joined him.

"Are you scared of me?" I asked in my little girl tone. He knew that meant I was terrified.

Simon stared up at the starry night as he answered my question, "Maybe a little bit. But I'm more scared of who you'll choose."

My eyes furrowed in, "I don't know what you mean."

He pointed to his, "We're connected somehow. I can hear your thoughts and they don't make me smile, not in the least bit."

Bitterly I replied, "Do you think I want you to hear my thoughts of another guy? Simon I love you, not Emmett."

"Not yet," he simply said and that meant two things. He heard the talk of Emmett and I and that if things keep going the way they were I would end up loving him.

With my hand I tugged on his sleeve and sighed, "Simon."

"Sapphire," he used my full name and turned to look me in the eyes for this next part, "I'm begging you not to fall in love with him. Promise me!"

Then I said the worst thing I could possibly say, "I can't".

The hand that was clutched around his arm, he began pulling away from him.

"I can't stay here tonight. I'll send your father," then he left. Not saying goodbye or anything, but honestly who would?

Maybe it was ten minutes or an hour, but my father appeared before my face. He sat where Simon had been and buried my face in his arms as I cried.

I bawled, "Daddy, I think I've lost him for good."

"Shhh my Softie. Everything will be okay."

I asked him a crucial question, "Will you hate me if I chose Emmett?"

He answered truthfully with a grimace, "I won't be happy Sapphire, but if that is who you love with your whole heart. Then I could let Emmett in as a son-in-law".

Still crying a little bit I managed to say, "I'm not saying I'll pick him, but I just needed to know."

Dad hugged me tighter, "I may hate all vampires to a certain extent, but I do see the pain and longing in his eyes for you. I've noticed it for a while," he sighed loudly.

He knew this before I did. How is that possible?

You May Go On========================================================


	6. Chapter 6

**Shivering From Your Touch**

**Chapter Five**

**(Emmett)**

It happened about two years ago. Carlisle and Esme had decided we were about to come to Forks, Washington. It seemed safe at least in the Forks part, not so much the Reservation one.

Jacob had brought young Sapphire around and she was fifteen, then Jake saw something in my eyes that terrified him. We had visited the Rez multiple times before this one, making sure no one from Forks was remotely around. Which is how I saw Simon imprint on Sapphire.

Jacob grimaced at me, "Lets take a walk Cullen," it seemed better than bloodsucker.

I could only nod my head and follow him into the woods.

He started it off, "Emmett I think you just imprinted on my little girl."

A baffled look stretched across my face, "What?"

"I don't know how your kind do soulmates. If you have one in general, but your eyes glazed over and turned green."

Deep in my mind I picture myself before I changed and my green eyes scream out to me in my head, I asked, "Were they bright green? A green unlike any other?"

Jacob replied, "Yes."

I explained, "Those were the real color of my eyes when I was human."

Jake grunted, "Shame".

Then I remembered Carlisle telling me something about vampires and when they find their soulmates, and I told Jake, "It is rare very rare. You would think Edward and Bella or Carlisle and Esme, but I never seen it nor anyone else. What little he knew he told me. Our eyes go back to our original state for a mere maybe five to ten seconds as they glaze over. We will long for them forever, they are the only ones that we can be attached to. To seal the bond the bondee must bite the bonders neck. Or the bonder will for eternity wonder aimlessly of the thought of his or her soulmate".

The only compassion I have ever Jacob say to my kind, "I am sorry for she will have to choose".

I asked in bewilderment, "You can stop us from being together, why not do it?"

"She would hate me and its for her to choose," Jacob smiled and patted my shoulder and stalked off back to the Rez field where we were at.

I saw Sapphire through the window and as Jake left he eyed me and gave me a nod. Sapphire turned around with her arms cradling around her body and she stared at me.

She whispered, "You know my dad doesn't hate you?"

"Yes," I answered.

"How," she squeaked.

Less than second I was on the porch looking down at her, "He saw me when I vampiric imprinted on you."

Horror flashed across her face, "What?"

"We vampires can have soulmates too, but it is very rare. You are mine, your father witnessed it."

Mainly to herself she said, "No matter who I choose they will forever long for me in agony."

"Correct," as my voice cracked at the thought of her picking Simon.

"Oh my God," she cracked and put her head between her knees.

I tried to make her as comfortable as I could, "You'll choose with your heart. Your mother did."

With a slight turn of her head she said, "Please tell me the story".

I took a deep breath and began saying, "It was love at first sight. When she needed me the most I left and your mother almost got killed and winded up pregnant."

Sapphire interrupted me, "My mom got pregnant with me?".

"No she miscarried. Anyway I vowed never to leave her again, that is when she decided to choose your father, because she knew she would end up with me."

"But how?" Sapphire asked biting her lip.

I kept on telling the story, "See your mother died. Carlisle used his special gift on her, but the consequences were either for Carlisle to die or Reed to become a vampire and that is why she decided to choose Jacob."

In a whisper, "because my mom could never let someone sacrifice themselves to save her."

"Yep", and pulled Sapphire to me, "Just by mere coincidence they conceived you and you were do the same day when Reed was supposed to turn April 13 I am sure. Thankfully you were born on April 12 and not your mother's birthday. Anyway turned out Chelsea from the guard manipulated the feelings for Reed and I. I did or I do love your mother, but not in that way. Turns out Chels was doing dirty work for Jane the twin of Alec. Reed was a reincarnation of Shiloh and Alec and they were supposed to reunite. Jane messed that shit up and in the end Alec switched Carlisle's gift so Reed can become human. Yet he died instead and along with Jane. So technically I never was madly, romantically in love with your mother which is probably the reason your dad doesn't hate me so much."

Sapphire laughed at this, "Maybe," she eyed me.

"It's good to see you smile again."

She huffed, "Me too," and then she got up from the porch, "I am going to bed."

"Alright," I said.

After Sapphire left I gazed up at the stars. They were one-of-a-kind each and every one of them shone differently.

Lashay cracks up at me, "God you being depressed is not fun."

"Are you laughing at my failed attempts," I quizzically glared at her.

"Why yes, yes I am," Shay then sat down beside me.

I grabbed my heart, "Oww right in the heart!"

"Shut up," she semi pouted.

In a serious manner I asked her, "Do you ever think about him?"

"Who? Len?" She replied to me.

"Yes."

Lashay stared right at me, "All the time."

"If I am not correct, you two were bonded?" I kept prying.

Her throat closed, "Yes we were."

"And have you ever felt the same again about someone?" I inquired, wanting to know more.

"Whenever I try to like someone, my bonded heart re-routes me back to Len and I hurt all over again. So the answer to your question would be yes, but it never stays. I will forever be alone," she whistles a lonesome melody and then kisses my cheek, "she'll pick the right one Emmett."

I nodded not knowing if it meant me or Simon as the right one.

More This Way====================================================


End file.
